The Brain Tumor Research Center provides a multidisciplinary approach to the diagnosis and treatment of malignant brain tumors. The total program encompasses two coordinated and interrelated projects: laboratory investigation and clinical research. Laboratory investigation involves human and animal gliomas in vivo and in vitro for studies in experimental chemotherapy, radiotherapy and immunotherapy. Data is obtained on the tumor cell population kinetics of human and rat brain tumors and this information is used to design more effective chemotherapeutic protocols. Other laboratory projects include the screening of potentially useful oncolytic drugs and the study of the immunology of glial tumors, the amino acid requirements of glial cells in culture, and the effects of immune factors and oncolytic drugs on the ultrastructure of neoplastic cells. Clinical research is concerned with Phase II and Phase III chemotherapy protocols. Phase II protocols will be broadened to involve drug combinations, revised drug schedules based upon kinetic information, and immunotherapy.